


A Little

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullshittery, Cast - Freeform, Crack, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See? Right there? Where Dean says ‘blow me’? That’s probably the biggest example of Destiel there is.”<br/>“It’s an expression of annoyance. Anger. And possibly contempt.”<br/>“Three ingredients to the perfect relationship,” you drawled, looking up at him from your lazy position sprawled across the sofa. He gave you an impersonal nod and continued standing watch by the door.</p><p>He was so uptight and you loved it. Especially the idea of loosening him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> my first foray into the supernatural world
> 
> i've only watched a couple seasons and a lot of random episodes, so obviously i don't know everything. i am in no way or shape an expert in this field, so leave your expectations for canonical accuracy (or any other type of accuracy) at the door.
> 
> this is not my fanverse (if you've read my other stuff you'd know that anyway), but this is my bullshitery so hopefully you'll like it anyway
> 
> dedicated to the steve to my bucky, Pharm, because she always supports my shit, especially when i'm trying new things out of my comfort zone, and because i know she likes SPN too
> 
> oh and also this fic is dirty... but it's me so you should probably know that by now ;)  
> so leave me some love below if you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

“See? Right there? Where Dean says ‘blow me’? That’s probably the biggest example of Destiel there is.”

“It’s an expression of annoyance. Anger. And possibly contempt.”

“Three ingredients to the perfect relationship,” you drawled, looking up at him from your lazy position sprawled across the sofa. He gave you an impersonal nod and continued standing watch by the door.

Not that he was on guard or anything. He was most likely chilling until he got another call from them boys; he just looked absurdly formal and completely out of place in the laidback city. Especially this messy pad.

He was so uptight and you loved it. Especially the idea of loosening him up.

“Anyway, you can’t deny the chemistry.” You wiggled your brows at him and he furrowed his in return.

“On the off chance of sounding homophobic; there is no way in hell.”

“But we’re not in hell, are we.” You cackled at your little joke, dropping the book while he gave you another typical Cas look.

Partly confused, more than a little exasperated, and hopefully slightly amused.

“Are angels even attracted to humans?”

“As opposed to…demons?”

“Well, as opposed to only having feelings in relation to the general saving of the world?”

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at you. You were pushing his buttons, per use. “It’s the biggest issue on hand, wouldn’t you say?”

“So that leaves no room for anything else? Not even little pleasures like watching a groper get elbowed in the midriff or renting a porno?”

 

 

“I think I’ll wait elsewhere for the Winchesters.”

 

 

“Hold on!”

He reappeared from the poof that always made your heart drop. “What.”

“Do you even know what blow me means? Hear me out!” The words tumbled out in case he decided to invisibad again.

He let out an extremely long sigh. “Why?”

“Just thought you’d like to assimilate to our culture more. You know, so you won’t stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Pretty sure I’ve been, what do you say, ‘around the block’ long enough.”

“Come on. Humor me.” You put on your most serious face, hoping it would work better than the puppy eyes that he constantly ignored.

 

“Fine.” His voice was grave and gravelly, as always.

 

You felt your stomach churning as you approached him slowly, like he was a rabbit that would hop away at any time. Ooh, if only he could be your Playgirl Bunny- focus, (y/n), focus.

Your hands trembled as they hovered over his hips.

“Yes I recognize a hug when it’s coming. I am not a fan of them.” You would be slightly crushed if you weren’t so gosh darn stubborn.

“Well, maybe you’ll like this better.” You squatted with a smirk, and he gave you a suspicious look.

“I highly doubt that.”

 

 

“Come on Cas. Let me blow you.”

 

 

He was gone before your lips made it all the way around, but you were pretty sure he got the general gist of it.

Anyway, the look of shock when you wrecked his zipper would have to suffice your hunger for both humor and dirtier things for now.

 

Partly shock, and hopefully a little interested too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> KEKEKEKEKKEKEKE
> 
> leave me a comment!
> 
> Random ramblings:
> 
> so this was a little short, but you know what isn't?!?!! uhm nevermind lets not go there, channeling a little tony here
> 
> Poll 1: WAS THIS AWESOME OR WHAT. or well, who's your fav character?! keep in mind i'm in like the middle of season 3 or 4 (right after cas shows up) so no spoilers
> 
> poll 2: sam or dean?!?! neither of them are in this fic but i just have to know.  
> dean is smoking hot, but sam is so dorky and lovable. and i don't like players. with the exception of Tony, but only after he's straight-pepper so there.  
> dean is definitely hotter tho. but sammy boy is my fav winchester
> 
> THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH CASTIEL THOUGH. HELP.
> 
> poll 3: what would you like to see more of (if i decide to keep watching/writing supernatural)  
> although fair warning, this is as close as lemony that it gets with me. either smut, or implied shit like this. mhm.
> 
> thanks for reading lovelies!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky who's kind of obsessed with Cas right now.


End file.
